Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for image processing, and in particular, a method that annotates images using barcodes, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In the area of image processing, testing of image quality, etc. is performed by scanning documents on the scanner. It is desirable to annotate the image so that one may track the number of images, the device identity and date of processing, for example. While text annotation of images exists, the text is not practical for device readability.